How Mutants Came To Be
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: A short story I randomly came up with. It's a story that explains how mutants got their powers and how they came to exsist. Read and Review!
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I owe this story, and I own everybody in it... I don't own X-Men though.**

* * *

**

**How Mutants Came To Be**

**In the Beginning**

Long ago, their was a man by the name Aziz. He possessed unusual powers and talents. He considered himself the most powerful of all men, which was a coincidence considering his name did mean 'The All-Powerful.'

He lived on a mountain side alone with his five children, who all had strange powers of their own.

The eldest was a boy by the name of Blaze. He had the power to control fire. The second oldest was a girl by the name Brook and she could control water. The middle child was a boy who was called Gust and he could control the wind. The second youngest was another boy by the name Flash. He could control light. And the youngest was a girl by the name Flora. She could control plants and the Earth.

All five children were forbidden to leave their home on the mountain, because Aziz feared the treatment that would befall his children, should anyone discover their powers. He never told them why they were forbidden to leave the mountain, and they never questioned his rules.

Everyday their father would have them train and exercise so they had full control over their powers and would never lose their control.

One sunny day, Aziz decided to take his children down to a nearby village, so they could have a change of scenery from the usual valleys and mountain cliffs. Once in the village, Aziz informed his children that he had to go get some things, and reminded his children to behave ands he would come get them when he was done with his errands.

They wandered around the village for a while, curious about it.

"Why do you think father never let us come down here before?" Asked Flora.

Gust shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because he never liked their lifestyle?"

Brook nodded. "It is possible..."

Flash turned to his older brother. "What do you think, Blaze?"

Blaze thought for a minute, but came up with nothing. "I have no idea, but whatever the reason, it must have been big if we were never allowed to come here before..."

He trailed off as a scream came from further in the village. The five siblings looked at each other before running off in the direction of the cries. Soon in the sky, black smoke filled the air. Soon following that, they saw a nearby home caught on fire.

Without thinking, the flames got smaller and smaller, as Blaze put the fire out. In a few minutes, nothing was left put a half destroyed house and a cloud of smoke.

Villagers looked from to the other, completely confused. "What just happened?" Shouted one person.

"The fire put itself out!" Another stated in a confused manor.

Soon one person let out a dreadful cry. "Witches are among us!"

Blaze was about to speak up, but he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He spun around to see Aziz standing behind him. "Come. We're going home." He muttered.

The five siblings nodded and followed him quietly as he led them away from the village and back to their home on the mountain.

Once home, Aziz had them all sit at the table around him. "The villagers don't have powers of their own." He explained. "That is why they were confused when you put the fire out Blaze." He looked at his son sternly. "And that is why you have never been allowed to leave the mountain. I knew you would all face terrible lives if they ever found out about your... gifts." He smiled. "Most would probably fear you, and the others would hate you... most likely want to dispose of you."

"What?" Flora stood up angrily. "Just because of our powers?"

Gust was on his feet too. "We can't help the way we are!" He fumed.

"SIT DOWN!" Aziz bellowed. Both children sat down without a word. Aziz inhaled deeply before continuing in a much calmer manner. "I know. You were born with your powers and you can't help the way you are, but the villagers... they don't know any better. That is why you must promise me to never use your powers out in public like that again. Do I have your word?" He turned to Blaze and he nodded. He turned to Brook. "Promise?" She nodded. He turned to Flash. "Do I have your word?" Flash mumbled his consent at the same time as Flora. Blaze looked at Gust. "Do you promise?" Gust nodded.

Aziz smiled at his children. "Now that I have told you and you promise to never exercise your powers in front of others, you are free to go down to the village whenever you desire. Just don't go alone, and let me know when you are visiting the village."

With this new freedom the siblings cheered and thanked their father.

* * *

A/N: Is it good so far? Tell me what you think 


	2. A Sunrise

Disclaimer: I owe this story, and I own everybody in it... I don't own X-Men though.**

* * *

**

A Sunrise

The next morning, Brook woke up at the crack of dawn. She yawned and headed over to a nearby cliff and sat down at the edge to watch the sunrise. She had down this plenty of times before, but she wondered how it would look in the village.

With a new surge of happiness she headed back inside her house. She went into Aziz's bedroom, where he was still fast asleep. She went over to the side of his bed and nudged him a few times.

"Father? Would it be alright if I went down to the village to watch the sunrise?" She asked patiently.

Aziz didn't even look at her. "Yes... Just don't go alone."

Brook smiled and tried her hardest not to jump with excitement. "I'll ask Flora to come with me. Thank you father!"

She skipped out of the room and went inside the bedroom she shared with her sister. "Flora? Flora!"

Flora mumbled as she rolled over in her bed and blinked open her eyes. "Yes?"

Brook grinned. "Do you want to come with me to the village to watch the sunrise?"

Flora sat up slowly. "Alright. Give me a minute to get ready."

Brook left the room and went outside to wait for her sister. It was still dark, but slowly lighting up. A couple of minutes later, Flora came outside, dressed and ready to go.

It took the two sisters thirty minutes to reach the village. They found a bridge on the edge of the village and sat on the wooden railing so they could watch the sun rising.

They didn't take notice of the man that was walking alongside the river until their was a loud splash and the two girls spun around to see the man flailing around in the water.

The man was yelling for help as he splashed around, trying to stay above the surface. Brook ran along side the river and stopped when she was parallel with the man.

Flora gasped as she realized what her older sister was doing. "Brook, no! You know what father said!"

Brook turned her cerulean blue eyes to her sister's leaf green. "I know what he said! But I can't just let this man drown!"

Right after she said that, the man almost seemed to be pushed out of the river by a large torrent of water. The man landed on the ground next to the two girls.

The man coughed up water and Brook crouched next to him. "Are you alright?"

The man took one look at Brook and began to back away. "You... you're a witch!"

Brook looked hurt. "No. I'm not a witch... I just have this weird ability to control water. Please, believe me."

The man blinked a few times as he took this in. "You can control water... but can't do anything else?"

Brook nodded. "I don't know why, but I was born this way."

Flora looked nervous as she looked from side to side. "Brook... we should get out of here..."

Brook nodded and stood up, as the man stood up too. The man gave her a small smile. "My name's Paolo."

Brook grinned. "I'm Brook and this is my sister Flora." She indicated to her younger sibling.

Paolo had a curious look on his face. "Do you have powers too?"

Flora nodded, and Paolo looked impressed. "Let me guess. You're name is Flora, which, if I'm not mistaken means flower. Do you control nature?"

Flora nodded again and Paolo grinned and turned back to Brook. "Is it alright if I meet you again?"

Brook nodded shyly. "I'd love to. How about tomorrow morning?"

Paolo nodded. "See you then." He turned and walked away.

Brook smiled and turned to Flora, who was giving her an annoyed look. "You idiot! How are you going to explain this to father?!"

Brook rolled her eyes. "We just won't tell him."

Flora growled and turned her head away. "I'm not keeping secrets!"

Brook looked hurt. "Please Flora. Paolo's nice and means no harm. Besides, what's wrong with making friends in the village?"

Flora rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll keep it for now, but it father finds out, you're on your own."

Brook hugged her sister as the two started to head home. "Thank you. And don't worry, he'll never find out."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Was the first thing Gust, Blaze and Flash yelled when Brook and Flora told them about the incident earlier that morning. They were sitting in a circle in a valley.

Brook was confused. "What's wrong with meeting Paolo?"

Blaze looked panicked. "It's a trap! Don't you see? It's like father warned. You said he was scared of you at first, so tomorrow when you meet him, you'll be attacked by angry villagers and killed! Don't you see?"

Brook was annoyed. "Paolo's not like that. He means no harm, I swear."

Flash sighed. "Even if that's not true, you shouldn't have been using your powers. We promised father."

Brook turned on him. "But I couldn't just let him drown!"

"Well then, you should have thought of a different way to save him!" Gust snapped.

Brook clenched her jaw as she found no way to argue with that.

Just then, Aziz strode over to his children. "What are you doing? Not getting into mischief I hope?" He grinned.

All five children grinned. "No father!"

Aziz walked away from his children, still grinning.

Blaze turned to Brook. "We won't tell father about your encounter."

Brook brightened up. "Do you mean you're going to let me see Paolo tomorrow?"

Flash kept a neutral face. "I'm going to come with you. That way if it is an ambush, I can create a distraction to get us out of there safely."

Brook gave them a strange look. "And what if it's not a trap?"

"Well I hope you have a good time with Paolo!" Blaze huffed. "We'll distract father tomorrow so he doesn't find out."

Brook nodded, happy with what her brother was saying so far. "And what if Paolo wants to see me again?"

Gust shook his head. "You're going to have to decline seeing him. We can't keep covering up for you. Besides, what if father finds out?"

Flora and Brook shouted at the same time. "He won't find out!"

Flash sighed and rolled his eyes. "We can't keep secrets from father forever."

Brook and Flora shared a quick look, before Brook gave them a sly smile. "If we play it right, we actually might be able to."

* * *

A/N: Alright... I think the story is liked so far, so I'll keep writing it. XP 


	3. Playing the 'If' Game

**Disclaimer: Bwa-ha-ha-ha I own these characters!

* * *

Playing the 'If' game**

Early the next morning, Flash and Brook left their home and headed down the mountain towards the village.

Blaze had agreed to tell their father they went down to the village to explore, when he finally woke up.

Flash followed his sister down to the bridge where she had been at the other day. Brook grinned when she saw Paolo was already there.

Paolo waved her over to the other side and she went over without hesitating. Flash on the other hand, paused before heading over.

Paolo smiled. "Good morning." He greeted. He looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Who's this?"

Brook looked at Flash and rolled her eyes good humouredly when she saw how slowly he was walking. "Come on!" She turned to Paolo. "This is my younger brother, Flash!" She turned to her brother. "Flash, this is Paolo." She turned back to Paolo. "He controls light."

Paolo's mouth formed an 'oh' as he nodded. "I get it." He gave Flash a smile. "Hey there. I guess your sister told you how she saved my life last night?"

Flash nodded. "Yup. She told us all about it."

Paolo beckoned for the two siblings to follow him as he walked. Brook followed eagerly but Flash stood where he was standing.

Brook realized this and gave her brother an annoyed look. "Geez Flash! He's not going to hurt us. Stop being so paranoid!"

Flash gave his sister his own impatient look. "I'm not worried about getting attacked! I'm worried about father finding out!"

Paolo was confused. "Your father?"

Brook rolled her eyes. "We used to never be allowed to leave our home because of our powers, but he's recently agreed to let us come down to the village."

Paolo instantly understood. "Ah! I understand." He nodded as they kept walking. "So do you have any other siblings?"

Brook nodded. "Yah. One older brother, Blaze, and a younger brother, Gust. Blaze controls fire and Gust controls the wind."

Paolo seemed intrigued. "So you all control one of the elements then?"

Brook nodded. "Yup! That's right."

The two chatted to each other all morning, walking around the village aimlessly. Flash followed them around everywhere, a bored expression on his face.

Brook seemed to notice this and finally in the afternoon she decided they had better go home. She turned to Paolo. "Look, I should probably head home. Flash is probably getting tired of following us around."

Paolo gave Flash an amused look. "Yah. Anyways... Do you think I could see you again? Maybe tomorrow around the same time?"

Brook beamed. "Yes! I'd love too!"

Flash's jaw dropped open. "Hey! No! You can't! You promised Gust!" He objected.

Brook shook her head. "I did not! All I said will be able to keep this a secret."

Flash's only reaction was to cross his arms and turn his head away pointedly.

Somewhat satisfied, Brook turned back to Paolo. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow by the bridge. Bye!"

With that said, she turned and left the village, Flash leading the way. Flash was grumbling to himself.

Brook shook her head. "I hope you're happy!"

Flash gave her a sarcastic look. "Happy? Why would _I_ be happy?!"

Brook shook her head again, this time in a baffled manner. "You weren't attacked..."

Flash snorted. "Oh yah, that."

Brook sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is with Paolo. He's so kind and-"

Flash cut her off. "Oh, he's nice enough... but Brook, he's from the village and he knows about your powers. Hell, he knows about all our powers! Father will throw a fit if he finds out."

Brook sped up so she was alongside her brother. "If! The keyword is 'if.' If he never finds out, we have nothing to worry about!" She chirped.

Flash gave her a hard look. "_If _he never finds out." He stressed the word if and sped up again so Brook was left behind.

A moment later they were plunged into darkness. Brook run up to Flash and stood behind him. "Don't do that! I hate it!" She muttered as it lit back up again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Blaze, Gust and Flora were about us unpleased as Flash was when he and Brook told the other about her plans to meet Paolo again.

Gust rubbed his forehead. "We told you to decline his invitation!"

Brook shook her head. "No you didn't! You asked me too, but then I told you guys we could keep it a secret."

"Brook... you don't seem to understand." Blaze pleaded. "Father, he'll be furious if he finds out about you meeting Paolo."

Brook shook her head. "He won't find out."

Gust snapped. "Not all secrets are left untold!"

Brook looked at her four siblings. "Please... promise me you won't tell."

"Why?" Flora asked. "Why is it so important for you to meet this Paolo guy. You've only know him for two days! I mean, it's not like you're in love or something..." Brook bowed her head and Flora's eyes widened. "You _do _love him!"

Flash smacked his forehead. "Idiot!" He hissed.

Brook looked up at her four siblings. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

Gust shook his head, exhaling loudly. "I can't believe it. You're in love. Now what are we supposed to do?" The answer seemed obvious.

Blaze growled. "Fine! We'll keep your secret."

* * *

A/N: Dun Duunn Duuunnn, What's going to happen to Brook next? . . . . . . Is this story still good? I wanna know XP... 


	4. A New Approach

Disclaimer: I own these characters... I don't own X-Men though.

* * *

A New Approach 

Everyday, Brook would go down to the village in the morning so she could visit Paolo, and every mid-afternoon, she'd come home, happier than anyone had ever seen.

It had been a week, and the four siblings could tell that Aziz was beginning to wonder what his daughter could possibly be doing down in the village all the time.

The four siblings went out into the valley and sat together so they could discuss their current predicament.

"What are we going to do?" Flash moaned, falling back into the grass.

Gust sighed. "I don't know. Brook doesn't listen to us anymore. We keep asking her to stop, but she ignores us."

Blaze tilted his head up to the cloudy sky. "You realize she gets in even more trouble the longer this goes on. Father will be so furious when he finds out. He'll punish her severely. We all know he has powers, he's just never said what they are. It could be anything."

Gust nodded. "He's definitely a man to be feared." He murmured.

Flora was sitting crossed-legged waving her hand over a flower bud. The flower began to bloom as she looked up at her brothers. "Why not talk to Paolo? If Brook won't listen, maybe _he _will?" She suggested lightly.

Flash grinned. "That's a good idea. We should go tonight, while Brook is sleeping. We can talk to Paolo and maybe he'll put an end to the visits."

The other three agreed and they headed back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaze checked Aziz's room, while Gust and Flash checked Brook. Both were sleeping. Flora agreed to stay behind to keep Aziz and Brook distracted, should they wake up, while the three brothers headed down to the village to speak with Paolo.

The three brothers tiptoed out of the house and made it down to the village. When they finally reached, they realized neither one of them knew where Paolo lived.

They wandered the village aimlessly until they heard a small giggle. They turned and saw three young women sitting nearby while looking at them and giggling. The one who seemed to be the boldest stood up. "You're lost aren't you? You've walked past here four times."

Flash nodded. "Yah. You know where Paolo lives?"

The woman shook her head. "Never heard of him."

One of the other girls stood up. "I do! I'll talk you-"

Gust cut her off. "That's okay. Just tell us."

The woman stuck her bottom lip out in a pouting manner. "He lives in the fourth house in the next street over."

The three siblings left quickly without so much as a word of thanks. The three girls had mixed reactions. One looked hurt, one was appalled and the other was confused. The one who hadn't said anything yet, flicked her hair over a shoulder. "They weren't good looking anyways!"

---------------------------------------------------

It took the boys no trouble to locate Paolo's house and were soon knocking. Paolo answered. He looked between the three until he caught sight of Flash, instantly recognizing him.

"Hey Flash! Are these your brothers Blaze and Gust?" He asked, completely unaware of the pressing matter at hand.

Blaze pushed his way inside. Flash and Gust followed, closing the door.  
Blaze gave Paolo a curt nod. "I'm Blaze, that's Gust." He pointed to Gust. "And we're here to talk about Brook."

Paolo didn't react. "Oh yah? What about?"

"You've got to stop seeing her!" Gust blurted out.

Blaze rolled his head. "What my brother means to say is: Our father will be mad, no, furious, when he finds out Brook meeting with you."

Flash butted in. "And you don't know our father. He's dangerous, and definitely someone you don't want to mess with."

"So please stop these pointless visits or Brook's life might be at stake!" Gust finished.

The three waited with baited breath for Paolo to reply.

Finally he did reply, but it wasn't the answer they were expecting. "I know I should, but when your heart falls in love-"

"Oh , for crying out loud!" Flash smacked his forehead.

"Not you too!" Gust exclaimed.

Blaze shook his head, trying to remain calm. "Look., if you really love our sister, you'll let her go."

Paolo snapped his gaze to the three angrily. "I really love your sister, and that is why I _won't _let her go!"

---------------------------------------------------------

The three siblings trudged back up the mountain, defeat showing clearly through the way they were slouched.

"Well that went well." Gust said sarcastically.

Blaze shook his head. "You guys all know what's going to happen, right?" They nodded, but Blaze explained said it anyways. "No matter what happens, she's going to be heartbroken." The three sighed in unison. "Now it's all a matter of, is it going to accidentally slip, or will he figure it out on his own?" Again they sighed.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen to Brook? Will the siblings keep her secret or will someone reveal it? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. Covering For Yourself

**Disclaimer: I own all these characters, but I don't own X-Men

* * *

Covering For Yourself**

Another month passed. Brook continued to visit Paolo everyday, coming home later and later everyday.

Brook was cheerful all the time now, and the other four were pretty moody all the while she was around.

One afternoon Gust and Flora were out in the valley. Flora was sitting looking at the sky, while Gust flew around above the ground sitting on one of his breezes. Suddenly he called out to his younger sister.

"Hey! Flora! Brook's coming back!" He called as the wind halted and he landed on his feet on the ground.

Flora got to her feet. "She's early." She remarked.

Brook was walking very slowly, but the brightest of smiles on her face. When she saw her two siblings, she ran over, waving her arms frantically. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed excitedly.

Flora fell over and fainted. Gust's jaw fell open. "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon the five sibling were all seated in a circle in the valley. Brook looked excited, while the others looked extremely ticked off.

Brook was grinning wildly. "I don't get the big deal!" She exclaimed. "I'm pregnant! We should be rejoicing."

Blaze growled. "Brook! How can you say that? Father's bound to find out now!"

Brook shook her head. "No he won't."

Gust snapped. "Stop kidding yourself! You're going to have a baby! He's going to notice that you're going to be gaining weight!"

"Sister, how could you possibly let this happen!" Flash moaned.

Brook shook her head. "Look, I'll keep him from finding out. He'll never know, trust me. I have an idea-"

Flora cut her off. "I'm not going to cover for you anymore."

Gust nodded. "Yah, you got yourself into this mess, get yourself out."

Blaze stood up. "We warned you." The three left, leaving Flash and Brook alone.

Brook instantly burst into tears. "Oh Flash! I didn't mean for this to happen! It just did! What am I supposed to do?" She looked at him with pink eyes.

Flash sighed. "Hell if I know." He stood up. "But I'm not going to sneak around behind father's back anymore." He turned and followed his brothers and sister, leaving Brook in the valley all alone.

------------------------------------------------

Another two months later, the five children and Aziz were eating breakfast. Aziz happened to take into note the change of appearance Brook had gone through.

He poked her in the stomach. "Been putting on some weight I see." He teased.

Brook looked down and grinned. "Oh father!"

Aziz grinned. "I guess you'll have to do a bit of extra exercising to lose it, huh?"

Brook laughed lightly. "I guess so."

Blaze, Gust, Flash and Flora exchanged dark looks.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should bother finishing this... 


	6. Aziz's Fury

**Disclaimer: I own all these characters, but I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

Aziz's Fury

About two weeks later, Brook was in the valley by herself, picking flowers and humming to herself merrily.

She stopped when she sensed something was wrong and the clouds blew across the sky, covering the sun. She stood up in time to see Aziz storming over the ridge, her brothers and sister closely in tow.

Aziz stopped when he was a couple of feet away. "What's this your brothers and sister told me? You're pregnant?!" He bellowed.

Brook felt betrayed as she looked at her siblings, but they all looked away, refusing to meet her eyes.

Her silence was an answer in itself. "Idiot! Have you not listened to what I told you?! You got pregnant with some village peasant, and what's more, is he knows about all of our powers!" He yelled.

Brook felt tears prick her eyes but refused to cry in front of Aziz. "Father..." Her voice cracked. "Please-"

He cut her off. "No! I warned you! Told you not to tell them about our powers! But you did it anyways, even after I made you promise me!"

Thunder crackled in the distance, and dark clouds were rolling in. Brook tried again to beseech Aziz. "I'm sorry father! I didn't mean-"

Aziz had enough. "Shut up!" He growled fiercely in his throat. "You betrayed me and my trust, and now you're going to suffer the consequences!" He pointed a finger right in the middle of her face.

Brook gasped and a tear ran down her face.

Flash looked between the finger and Brook and shouted at the same time as Flora. "Father!"

Aziz's finger began to glow red. Gust was shocked. "No!"

"Surely you won't kill her!" Blaze exclaimed.

Aziz ignored his four children as he pointed hi finger at Brook's stomach. "May your children... and your children's children be cursed forever!"

A small beam of light shot from his finger and hit Brook's stomach. Her entire tummy was engulfed in the red light until he seemed to sink in and disappeared.

Brook breathed heavily as she looked up from her stomach to Aziz. "Father! What have you done?"

Aziz growled. "I'm not your father anymore!" He spat and stormed away from Brook.

The four siblings gave Brook a look of pity before turning and following their father away. Brook sank to her knees, and began crying.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I decided to finish this story. Anyways, one more chapter left and then an epilogue. Yes, there's an epilogue. 


	7. The Curse

**Disclaimer: I own all these characters, but I don't own X-Men

* * *

**

The Curse

Six months later Brook smiled down at her three children. Paolo was next to her as he looked down at the triplets. They were all perfectly healthy.

_So much for father's curse!_ She thought smugly.

A strange look then crossed Paolo's face as he reached down. "Hey... what's this?" He asked as he pulled something out from behind the youngest child. It was brown and fuzzy. "It... almost looks like..." He looked at Brook, slightly panicked. "Like a tail."

Brook's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------

The three babies were placed on the floor in a line, Paolo and Brook across the room observing them.

The baby with the tail growled as his tail flicked from side to side. He began crawling across the room. He stopped beside a chair and pushed off the floor. He floated in the air for a moment before he was seated on the chair and he let out a laugh.

Brook sighed. "Okay, he flies." She whispered.

The one in the middle let out a sneeze and turned into a monkey. He sneezed again and turned into a puppy. He sneezed again and turned back into a baby.

Paolo looked uneasy. "Turns into animals."

The last one looked around the room until his gaze stopped at a chair pushed in the corner of the room. He blinked and it disappeared.

Brook cleared her throat. "And he makes things disappear."

Paolo looked at Brook. "It would appear Aziz's curse was real."

Brook felt her eyes fill with tears. "The babies are cursed for life... freaks... mutants!"

Paolo shook his head. "And it doesn't end there." He muttered. "Our grandchildren and great grandchildren are going to be cursed as well. Forever and ever."

* * *

A/N: Only the epilogue remains. Yes, there's an epilogue... although I do believe we went over this before... anyways, I'm hoping to have it posted in a day or so, because I'm going away for a week in 2 days, so I want it done before I leave. 


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

* * *

**

Epilogue

Kitty sniffed. "Wow... that's a sad story." She commented.

Xavier shrugged as he looked at the rest of the teenagers. "Well legend has it, that's how mutants came to be."

"Do you believe it Professor?" Jubilation asked.

Xavier shook his head and chuckled. "No. I don't."

Just than the bell rang. Xavier looked at his students as they groaned, having been enjoying the class. "Alright off you go."

The students packed up their things and were about to leave when Bobby asked a question. "Why don't you believe the story Professor?"

Xavier smiled. "You know why I don't believe it?"

The students looked at each other and shrugged.

Xavier smiled. "Because I don't believe we're cursed. I believe we have been blessed with a gift we are to use for the greater good."

**The End!**

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it, that's all. It's done. Hope you enjoyed my random short story! Bye! 


End file.
